Los de Mortal Kombat Jugando Mortal Kombat?
by L-Uchiha
Summary: O.O Que pasa cuando Kitana y Mileena encuentren el juego de Mortal kombat con las caras de sub-zero y scorpion y los los chicos decidan jugarlo? Como reaccionara scorpion con los ositos de peluche? Y cuando a Nitara le hagan Bullying por ser tan loser de no aparecer en el juego? Porque estoy haciendo estas preguntas tan idiotas? (Universo de mi otro fic Secundaria MK)


Kitana abrio la puerta de su habitacion solo para ver que habia un paquete de dudosa procedencia tirado al frente, lo tomo y vio que encima tenia un papel que estaba escrito con una letra de uno de preescolar amotro .-. "para ustedes se un admirador ;) "

si, lo sabia! solo era cuestion de tiempo para que mis admiradores empezaran a enviarme regalos! :D Vamos! donde estan las cartas y todo eso?! estoy lista para d arles todos los autografos que quieran ;D

-Que es todo este escandalo? No ves que estoy a la mitad de mi siesta de belleza?! D: - Mileena salio caso i cayendose la muy perezosa -_-

-de belleza? ps creo que tendras que dormir unos siglos mas para siquiera volver a poder tener un espejo en la habitacion sin que termine todo roto...-

-Aaah, tu siempre tan envidiosa hermanita, a ver, que tienes ahi?

-Que no ves? es un regalo de uno de mis muchos admiradores

-si claro, ya en serio, damelo- se lo quito de las manos y lo abrio, adentro habia una caja en forma de rectangulo de plastico y en la parte de adelante habia una foto de sub zero y scorpion matandose, osea como siempre. -Que demonios es esto...- dijo toda confundida, encima de la foto decia en letras grandes y anaranjadas (una de dos, o no me acuerdo de que color son o ya me volvi daltonica ._. ) "MORTAL KOMBAT"

-Que se supone que haga con una foto de scorpion y sub-zero? que clase de fan manda esto?...

-No es una foto -_- , mira que aca arriba dice "Xbox 360", lo cual significa que...

Kitana de puso un monoculo y haciendose la inteligente dijo - Elemental mi querida Mileena, es un juego para PlayStation 3!

Mileena le dio una palmada en la cabeza lo que hizo que se le cayera el monoculo -Sabes que? Ya callate y vamos a ver si Smoke y Sub zero nos prestan su 360...

-Esta bien :D

Ambas salieron de su habitacion y fueron a la de los lin kuei, golpearon y Frost les abrio

-Hola chicas :)

-hola frost, oye, subbie y smoke estan?-

con cara de fastidio frost apunto con su pulgar hacia atras de ella, donde estaban los 2 pegados a los controles viendo a la pantalla y sin siquiera respirar, comer, luchar o parpadear por estar jugando GTA 5 O.O -Han estado asi por 36 horas seguidas! No se que demonios le ven a ese juego -_-

-Como sea- Respondio la tarkatan- solo necesitamos el Xbox un minuto.- Se acercaron a los dos y Mileena toco a Sub zero por el hombro y le dijo - Hey subbie...

-Oye! Que te he dicho sobre llamarme asi!

-Si, si, ya lo se, solo smoke puede hacerlo...

-No! Ah, solo dime que quieren tu y Kitana... -_-

-Necesitamos el Xibox por un momento.

-acaso enloqueciste? no ves que estamos jugando Gta 5? esto es mas bueno que el pan

-Solo mira esto...- Mileena le mostro el juego que le habian enviado a Kitana, sub-zero lo vio por un momento y se sorprendio al verse ahi, pauso el juego a lo que smoke dijo -Hey! que pasa? por que lo... woow, - ambos estaban embobados mirando la foto de la caratula del juego, el cryomancer dijo: -Que es esto, y de donde lo sacaste?-

-esto, amigo mio es un videojuego llamado "mortal kombat"! y creo que habla de nosotros! , ah, y se lo enviaron a kitana por correo, un tal "admirador... -_- el caso es queq queremos probarlo y su xbox es el unico en la escuela que aun funciona. que dicen, lo probamos?

-sabes? me convenciste :) deberias ser vendedora o algo asi

-yo, tengo expectativas mas grandes, gracias -_-

-ok, T-T

pusieron el cd en la bandeja y esperaron, cuando cargo y salio el video del principio todos casi se cortan las venas (al igual que yo T-T ) porque es bastante deprimente verte a ti mismo despedazado por el arma de tu enemigo mortal... despues de que el momento emo paso, ya habian llamado la atencion de media escuela ya que la mayORia aparecIAn ahi. cuando apareCio el menu de inicio... -Oye, espera un segundo! Porque diablos tengo que ser golpeado por scorpion, eh?! Porque no puedo yo golpearlo a el?!

admitelo lin kuei! siempre te estare pateando el trasero XD- dijo scorpion que tambien estaba ya en la multitud

-callate shirai ryu!-

-obligame!

-Quieren callarse?!- Tanya interrumpio a ambos antes de que por decima vez en las ultimas 2 horas quisieran matarse

sbbie seguia viendo el menu, y le togo aguantar las ganas de matar a scorpion, po qe entremas acanzaba scorpion mas lo hacia pure :P y decidio por algo simple, el arcade, por salir del paso o algo asi, como. Sub-zero se dio cuenta de que en el cuarto de los lin kuei habia tanta gente que dificilmente podia mover los sticks para seleccionar una personaje, la multitud entre curiosos, chismosos y desocupados ya hasta se salia de la puerta.

-Oigan! son demasiados! tendran su turno luego!

-pero quienes se suedan?- dijo desde alla atras reptile

-mmm, dejame pensar... solo se quedan smoke, frost, scorpion, y la princesa y su hermana monstruo (a mileena no le gusto nada el comentario :P )

-Oye! cierrra la boca congelador con piernas!

-Al menos en mi cuarto si se puede tener un espejo!- por detras y sin que la tarkatan se diera cuenta solto una leve risita y choco los cinco con kitana que tambien se estaba riendo

- hasta aqui! , kitana, los vamos!, esperaremos nuestro turno para mas luego, no voy a soportar esto por parte del congelador con patas y su novia la chimenea!

-Pero yo no he dicho nada! T-T

sub-zero ys estaba que echaba chispas -Ya bastaa! dejen de fastidiar co>n eso!

-Bueno ya, pero no te enojes *trollface* XD Ambas se salieron mientras que scorpion se estaba riendo y sub zero le dijo -callate o a ti tambien te saco!-

O.O ok, ok, me callo...- obviamente escogieron como personaje jugable a sub-zero, y primero les toco contra sonya blade, al principio no sabian ni que hacer asi que en el primer nivel les patearon el trasero, despues de entrar a internet para saber siquiera algo, ya les encantaba, y las fatalities eran la mejor parte, ;) hasta scorpion y subbie chocaron cinco cuando vieron las piernas de la teniente O.o caerse sin el resto del cuerpo congelado

-Si!- XD le emocion pudo con ellos pero para su mala suerte sonya estaba junto con jax en el pasillo, y al escuchar por primera vez en la vida a scorpion y a sub-zero siquiera emocionados juntos y sin matarse en algo entro y cuandoo vio en la pantalla a ella misma siendo congelada y luego literalmente explotando la parte de arriba de su cuerpo...

-Que demonios estan haciendo par de idiotas?! -Oh, oh... O.O 


End file.
